


Was That All Right?

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Steve is a bit self-conscious.





	Was That All Right?

Steve pulled away from Peggy so as not to crush her and laid down beside her. She was panting hard and the movement caused her beautiful breasts to bounce. He reached out and gently caressed the skin of her collarbone where he'd left a few red hickeys from over-enthusiastic kisses. He wanted to draw her.

She turned to look at him and smiled, bright and unguarded. The emotions that welled up inside of him had him smiling back and his chest feeling tight.

Still, he was nervous. "Was that all right?"

She laughed lightly. "Yes, darling. It was absolutely wonderful."


End file.
